


e3 shenanigans

by lonesomehail



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomehail/pseuds/lonesomehail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request for Smornby at E3 (which I sort of did)</p>
    </blockquote>





	e3 shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Smornby at E3 (which I sort of did)

Ross woke up in a rather unpleasant way, mouth dry and the start of a nasty headache as a testament to the amount of alcohol he had drank the previous night, and with someone trying to steal his pillow.

Deciding to ignore his problems in favour of more sleep he buried his face into the warm, sweet smelling fabric of the pillow while tightening his grip on it, attempting to avoid the hands trying to pull his arms from around the pillow. Remembering who he was supposed to be sharing a room with he muttered a quiet ‘go away Smith’ (since Trott had gotten his own room on the grounds that neither of them could sleep with his snoring) which was almost entirely muffled by his pillow. The hands stopped pulling at his arms, but were then replaced with the feeling of someone shaking him even though he was no longer being touched.

“That would be easier if you let go of me mate.” Smiths laughed, voice reverberating through his ear against the pillow. Quickly pulling away he realized he’d been using Smith as a pillow, and it had been his silent laughter shaking him.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” the newly freed Smith said, getting up from the bed in just his boxers and t-shirt, walking across the hotel room past his own unused single bed. He paused at the bathroom door, eyes shamelessly trailing across Ross’ shirtless form while waiting for an answer.

“No, thanks.” Ross said hesitantly, a light blush starting to creep across his cheeks. Shrugging, Smith walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him and soon the sound of the shower turning on could be heard. Grabbing a water bottle from the rooms fridge and some headache medicine from his luggage, Ross quickly downed some pills before laying back on the bed, desperately trying to remember last night. 

Vague snippets of memories passed behind his eyes; he clearly remembered one of his friends betting he couldn’t drink more than Smith, and the contest that quickly followed definitely explained his lack of memory. Little clips with no clear beginnings or ends played behind his eyes: knocking his drink all across their table and going searching to find some paper towels only to return empty handed, other than with a new drink several minutes later and seeing the spill already cleaned up and his friends who were worried over his temporary unexplained disappearance. Soon his memories got shorter and less distinct, slipping on the way to the bathroom - nearly knocking someone over, hugging some random stranger, dancing with Trott and Smith, making out with someone in one of the places many dark corners that seemed as if they were designed just for that. 

His concentration was broken by Smith walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips, obviously not having brought his clothes to the bathroom to change into. Ross silently watched Smith stroll casually across the room to his bags and start digging around for something to wear.

Probably feeling Ross’ eyes on him, Smith turned around to look at Ross, grinning cheekily when they instantly made eye contact.   
“What? Waiting for a strip-tease? Hate to break it to you mate but that usually requires more clothes than I’ve got on right now.” Smith laughed, giving him a once over and winking at him before pulling out his choice of clothing for the day. “You better hurry up and go shower, Trott will be pissed if we’re late to the shoot with Kim and Hannah, and hangover or not Kim will kick your ass.” 

About 10 minutes later, clean and dressed, Ross stepped out of the bathroom. Smith instantly popped up beside him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the room before Ross could protest. Even with several reassurances from Smith that he had grabbed everything they’d need, nothing he said actually reassured Ross. 

Finally reaching their rented vehicle, Smith went to the driver’s side and realized belatedly that he still had a hold on Ross’ arm, earning him a questioning look. After a stuttered apology Ross was released and he quickly hopped into the passenger seat. He watched the slow moving traffic out the window, occasionally letting his gaze linger on the man beside him while listening to the random songs on the music station play, waiting awhile before bringing up a question he had been dying to ask all morning. 

“Smith, what the hell happened last night? And how’d I end up in bed with you?” 

Startled, Smith shot a surprised glance at him before turning back to the road. “You…don’t remember anything?” came the hesitant reply, along with another quick look towards him. 

“No, that’s why I’m asking you.” Ross replied sheepishly. 

Smith took one hand off the wheel to rub at the back of his neck, his eyes now fixed to the road as if that could save him from this conversation. “Well we… um at the place you were… couldn’t you just ask Trott this?” he finally answered with awkward pauses where he seemed to have trouble finding the right words. 

“Trott went back to his own room last night and Trott wasn’t the one I ended up in bed with. You were! Just tell me, Smith, it can’t be that bad.” Ross replied, watching Smith expectantly. 

Smith glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, looking like he was trying to judge how much he’d be able to get away with. At the sound of Ross’ impatient huff, he slowly began talking again. 

“Well, for the sharing a bed thing, when we got back to our room you…weren’t feeling too well when you laid down so you called me over, and I must have fallen asleep and got turned into your pillow at some point.” He trailed off with a fake sounding laugh. 

“Is that really what happened? You sound kind of… off.”

“It’s close enough to what happened, and if you don’t remember it I’m not going to talk about it. End of story.” Smith said, giving him a look as they pulled up to their destination that showed any argument would be futile. Although, Ross was definitely going to ask again when he remembered more.


End file.
